The present invention relates to cut-resistant and absorbent sheet materials which are suitable for protecting a supporting surface from various articles and/or substances placed thereon and vice-versa. The present invention further relates to such cut-resistant and absorbent sheet materials which are also capable of absorbing and/or containing various liquids which may be carried by or exuded from such various articles and/or substances and protecting the supporting surface from these liquids.
Sheet-like materials for use in protecting objects or substances from a supporting surface, and/or protecting supporting surfaces from objects or substances, are well known in the art. Such materials can be utilized to provide a permanent form of protection, but frequently are situation or task-oriented and are only required or utilized for a limited period of time and then disposed of.
One common scenario for the use of such sheet materials is the preparation of food items for consumption, such as the preparing of certain meat products for cooking. Protective sheet materials in this scenario may provide dual protective functions in protecting the food item from soiling and other contamination from a supporting surface, such as a countertop, as well as protecting the supporting surface from soiling due to blood, water, and other fluids and substances present on the surface of the food item. Protective sheet materials may also protect a supporting surface from physical damage such as impact from a sharp object or cutting device such as a knife or cleaver used in such food preparation.
Typically, the consumer is faced with a paradox in selecting an appropriate sheet material for use in such a food preparation scenario. Sheet materials which are comparatively high in absorbency, such as paper-based materials, are typically low in shred-resistance, while those which are comparatively high in cut-resistance, such as plastic sheet materials, are comparatively low in absorbency. Another disadvantage of sheet materials that are comparatively high in absorbency is that they are difficult to sanitize after use to prevent contamination of subsequent food materials that contact the sheet material. This can be due in part to cuts being made in the sheet material that cannot be readily cleaned because of the absorbent nature of the sheet material.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sheet material which is both comparatively high in absorbency and comparatively high in cut-resistance, yet also comparatively thin, light, and flexible so as to be easily disposed of. It is also desirable to provide such a material which is also high in shred-resistance.
It would further be desirable to provide such a sheet material which, while durable in use, may be so readily and economically manufactured so as to be disposed of after use and replaced with a new and uncontaminated sheet material for a subsequent use. This results in an increase in safety for the end user and can prevent the spread of harmful contamination to uncontaminated foodstuffs.
The present invention encompasses a multi-purpose sheet material comprising an absorbent material having a top layer and a bottom surface. The top layer comprises an amalgamation of the absorbent material and a continuous sheet of bonding material. A fluid impermeable material is in contact with the bottom surface. The bonding material has a basis weight in the range of 4 g/m2 to about 100 g/m2, and, the sheet material exhibits a lamination efficiency of at least 10 g/m2.
The present invention also encompasses a multi-purpose sheet material comprising an absorbent material having opposing first and second surfaces, an impermeable material in contact with the first surface of the absorbent material, and a bonding material in contact with the second surface of the absorbent material and forming an amalgamated layer therebetween. The sheet material exhibits an absorbent efficiency of at least about 0.2, a lamination efficiency of at least 11 g/m2, and a cut-resistance of at least 30 kgf/cm.
The present invention also encompasses an absorbent, cut-resistant, and shred-resistant article comprising a sheet material. The sheet material exhibits a cut-resistance of at least 30 kgf/cm, an absorbent efficiency of at least 0.2, and a lamination efficiency of at least 10 g/m2.